The Uchiha Kidnapping
by Arithena
Summary: based of the lindbergh baby kidnapping Sasuke is in charge of the case the find is missing little brother when he been kidnapped from his home. *Sasuke is the oldest in this story*
1. Chapter 1

The Uchiha kidnapping

**(A/N: Sasuke is the older sibling and Itachi is the youngest)**

_Youngest son of the NYPD son adducted!_

_500,000 rewards if founded alive_

_Four old Itachi Uchiha KIDNAPPED!_

_DOB: June 9. Missing: January 17_

23 year Sasuke stared at the poster for awhile. His brother innocent smile was on every printed poster his father had made. It was the lasted picture his brother ever token before his body was found in another state, decomposed. He let out a tear from his black eyes...he will never see that smile again.

Five months earlier.

It was a terrible thunderstorm. One of the worst in the winter of 1932. Sasuke was sitting in his brothers' room in the dark holding a flashlight; the power has been out for awhile. He read his younger brother his favorite bedtime story.

"...and so they slept for hundred and thousand of years, the end..."

Sasuke gotten off the bed and tuck his younger sibling in.

"Tell it again!" the child demand.

"Sorry kiddo, I got to be at the station by morning."

"I hate it when you leave..." he pouted.

Sasuke smiled and began to walk away as soon as he did Itachi ran to his brother, gripping his waist.

"There a man in my room and he wont go away."

Sasuke sighed sometimes having little siblings is a true pain in the ass. Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed and tuck Itachi in. Itachi still had a frighten look in his eyes that almost convince Sasuke that he wasn't lying. The kid was probably just afraid of the storm.

"Itachi you scared of the storm?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shocked his head yes and shiver under the covers.

"You know when your big brother was scared I always count until I hear a thunder clap, and then I start all over again."

Itachi slide up just a bit "how does that help?" he asked out of curiosity. "Well the further you count the further it's going away."

Itachi was still not convinced. So Sasuke wait until he heard the thunder roar. "1,000…2,000…3…"

The thunder roar.

"Let start over again…1,000…2,000…3,000…4,000"

The thunder roar.

"You see the higher the further…"

Itachi nodded. Sasuke got off and went towards the door before he was stopped again.

"Please check the closet to make sure there nobody in there…"

Sasuke groaned and went towards the closet. He opened it and saw nothing. He turned around to look at his brother. "See nothing…"

"SASUKE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Sasuke quickly turned around to see a dark shadow knocking him out…..

When Sasuke woke up he was surrounded by officers searching his brothers' room. Sasuke rubbed the back of his head and looked around . he saw his mother crying in the conner and his father yelling at officers.

"What going on here…?" he asked still out of it though.

Fugaku turned to his son. "Your brother has just been kidnapped

**Read & review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke stared at his father with disbelief, Itachi can't be kidnapped he was just here. The power was still out but the flashlights swaying around nearly blinded him. Sasuke looked back at his father. Fugaku handed Sasuke the note.

**(_wir haben Ihre kleinen Jungen, wenn Sie möchten, das Kind wieder geben mir 50000 unmark Scheine in einer Tasche. treffen sich am Empire State an zwei auf drei Wochen ab jetzt allein)_**

Sasuke looked at the note. "What does this say? It's in German."

"it said we have your little boy, if you want him give us 50000 unmark bills in a bag, meet at the empire state at two, three weeks from now" one cop said who spoke German. Sasuke slowly stand up and wobbled towards his mother. She held a tissue to her face trying to hide her tears. Sasuke took her hands and placed them on his cheeks. Mikoto looked at Sasuke before hysterically crying in Sasuke's chest.

"I want my baby!" She screamed. Sasuke pet his mother's hair, unsure what to do.

"This is just like that time two scumbags kidnapped a little kid demanding one million dollars, from her school in Nebraska-"

Sasuke over heard one of the officers talk from the kitchen, he slowly approaches them to hear them more clearly.

"Yeah, yeah! They said as soon they gave the kidnappers the money the girl came out to be dead, locked in the family tool shed-"

"That was back in 1910, so it's about twenty years ago...geez people these days are sick..."

The officer stopped as soon as he noticed Sasuke presence.

"Sir, we are sorry about your brother."

"Don't waste your breath; my brother is in the arms of a dangerous man! Who knows what they could be doing to them, they could being touching him or torturing him! And you will stand in my kitchen taking about-"

"SASUKE ENOUGH!"

Sasuke turned his attention to his father. Who was standing over top of him? "Sasuke if you can't control your temper, you can be excuse yourself from this case, you don't see me acting like this."

"Your son is-"

"Sasuke drop it, I want him back too..."

"I should have believed him; I should have been stronger..."

"It is not your fault, but getting emotional up it will not help."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Sasuke emotions always get the best of him. He slammed his fist against the wall and screamed out all his anger. Officers surround Sasuke as some try to get him calm.

"Sasuke calm down! He be just fine." His best friend Naruto said while holding him from behind. Sasuke finally shook him off.

"How can you be so sure." Sasuke stormed out of the house. Naruto was about to run after him but was stopped by Fugaku.

"Just let him go, he need to get himself at ease before speaking to anyone."

"Why is he acting this way?"

"Naruto you won't understand, Itachi is so much to Sasuke. To me and my wife as well. Just imagine that someone has token something so precious away from you so suddenly that you can't react to it. Just imagine what Sasuke going through."

Naruto lowered his head. He was raised with out a family, his parents died on duty when he was a few months. There no way in hell he understands, but there no way in hell he will let this slide too. He was determined to help Sasuke find his little brother, even if its going to cost him his life.

* * *

Itachi is terrified of the two men he with. They we speeding in their beat-up 1920 dodge straight. The strangers were yelling things in German and they keep pointing their fingers towards him. Itachi want to go home so bad, tears went down his face as he began to wail. One of them try to grab but Itachi keep slapping his hand away from him and biting the man.

The man had enough and punches the boy unconscious.

(In German)

"Hidan, what the hell you knocked the brat out for? Boss said not to do any damage to the kid until he hears word from the parents." Said Kakuzu, he was trying to keep his eyes on the road but the heavy rain was fogging up the windows.

"Fuck sake the little brat bite me bloody hand; I'm not just going to leave him here screaming his trousers off anyway!" Hidan yelled back.

"Hey! That's mine money you're fucking with. Don't touch the brat again till we see the boss, crystal!"

Hidan lay back still pouting.

"Whatever, but as soon as we are done with the kid…we giving that brat to Zetsu! Haven't met the kid for a day and I already want the fucker dead!"

Kakuzu ignored the last comment from Hidan's mouth a focused on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan was left alone in a cabin in the middle of the woods with Itachi, kakuzu has left the two in the hideout as he went out to give the message to his boss that they have the kid. Hidan prefer to go with him but, what if a low life drunkard off of some local shantytown comes across their little shack and discovers the chief of police son tied up next to a radiator. Hidan hated that little bastard with all his non existing heart. He actually hate children all together. They were dirty shitless creatures and the world was better without them.

"Let me go home, you meanie!" Itachi was handcuffed next to a broken radiator. He woke up not to long after Kakuzu left the cabin, he was extremely dehydrated and in tears.

Hidan stared at the little boy, he pulled out his knife and held it to his throat. "Do you know what a cut to the throat feels like?" Itachi didn't bother to respond the fear has consume his voice. Hidan pull the knife from his neck and stuff it in his pocket. "Spoiled American brat..." Hidan removed his boots and toss it off at the door, he sat on the bed and rubbed his aching feet. "Kakuzu left me to get the boss, and I'm stuck with you! Better off dead yah know!"

...

Naruto has found Sasuke at a bar, it wasn't hard he could hear his screaming at a bartender for another drank. He could tell he was drunk and at the point of passing out. Naruto approach the drunk man cautiously being careful not to startle the man. "Sasuke come on, you're drunk..." Naruto said. He wrapped his arm around his waist and try to pull Sasuke but wouldn't budge.

"Oh, Naruto. Don't worry about me, I'm not drunk." Sasuke slurred as he took another shot. Naruto finally loosen Sasuke's grip on the stool, Sasuke slump over and puked all the floor. "I just...imagine Itachi's body in some woods. Nothing but decomposed skeleton, it would be begging me to hold it and to give it a piggyback ride but, the smell...the smell of dead skin, flesh, eaten partly by wild life...is that my brother?"

Naruto was feeling sick as he listen to his partners sick imagination, he picked Sasuke back on his feet and reassure him his brother would not be like that. He need to keep all thoughts that are negative off his mind. "Sasuke stay focus, we'll find the baby...let's get going..."

Naruto help the drunk man to the police car, he shoved him in the passenger side as he got himself in the driver's seat. Naruto takes another look at Sasuke. Poor man was a broken mess, Sasuke traced his finger around the corners of the window lose in his own thoughts. Probably reminiscing on the past...Naruto start the vehicle and drove off from the bar.

"I remember when he was first placed in my arms, I remember thinking how weird it was to have a baby brother at age 19. I didn't much about the boy till I felt him, till I get to hold the little infant...I knew I was destiny to take care of the baby, I promise him...that I would always protect him, I'm willing to do everything in my power to save him."

...

"How is she doing?" Fugaku asked a nurse who just came from Mikoto's room. "She been throwing up her dinner, she resting now...it's best not to disturb her at the moment. You do understand right Mr. Uchiha."

"Let me see her for a minute...She nee-"

"I'm sorry but like I said too much stress could damage her further. She needs her space right now, may I suggest taking her to a relatives home for the time being." The nurse said. She walked passed the chief of police and out the door. An officer came out the room as well an offered to take his wife out of the environment. Fugaku shook his head yes and gave him directions to her mother's place in Norfolk; just before Mikoto closed the car door she grab her husband's hand and held it tight. "My baby, Fugaku...my baby boy would be alright", she knew Fugaku does not know the answer but hearing it would bring some relief to her heart.

"Our son is fine, trust me. Next time you see he will be safe in your arms. Alive." Mikoto retracted her hand and closed the door. Fugaku banged on the room two times to let the officer know to take off.

The police still surrounding the entire area for evidence or any leads on where the kidnappers were heading to, any footprints, markings anything that would help out on the case.

"Chief! You might need to come look at this..."

Fugaku turned his head to the officer, the man was knee-deep in the pond outside the family household. He was holding something in his hand but all the rain and it was too dark to see it from his distance. He began to walk to get a closer look at the evidence.

**Evidence #1: A custom-made crowbar with initials H.J. Made by the company: Wilier&Clark INC. **

Fugaku stared at the crowbar carefully, looking for any other crucial details on the object. It was bent at the end of it, Fugaku then look up at his son bedroom window and noticed a small marking on the edge, he narrowed his eyes and study the wooden material carefully. Then as fast as possible he ran up stares into his son's room and study the based of the outside window sill. At the edge of it the wood on the sill was chipped, it had an indention on. It, Fugaku place the crowbar on the edge and it was a perfect match. He looked at the officers surrounding him and back at the crowbar.

"Men, I want you to do research on the company Wilier&Clark, and asked them when was the last time they received a customs order from a man by the name H.J. Give me all information on that man contact their kin."

Half of the men ran out to gather info.

"Rest of you men, continue search the property for more evidence. Look more clues to find the whereabouts of my son. No half ass work, search and I mean search beyond this house, this land, this entire county! Push out flyers on my boy, place a look out warning to every broadcasting station throughout the Mid-Atlantic. Move it men!"

All the other men in the room dispersed and went to work. Fugaku sat in his child's bed and sighed. He felt terrible, he should have had extra security around his child at all time. The son of a bitch was hiding in his sons closet, thinking, plotting the right moment to snatch his child...for $50,000. As if he was some sort of price tag.

People in this world...

Hidan, believed he officially went insane. Itachi continually asked for his parents and to be released from the man's clutches. Hidan was just about to take his wool coat and smother the boy when the cabin door busted open allowing cold wind into the room. Two shadowy figures were standing by the door. Hidan smiled when he recognize the man. "You're late."

"Speak english!" The man yelled. Kakuzu appeared from his shadowy place and same with the boss. "Pein, this is the boy. Fugaku's son" Kakuzu introduce. Pein step in to get a look at the boy, there was no doubt that this was his son. Pein smiled and turned to Hidan. "Well done gentlemen, guest you weren't complete idiots as I thought."

Itachi little arm manages to slip out of the cuffs and he ran as fast as he could towards the door. Just before he made it outside Pein grabbed him by his waist and through him back inside.

"Oh no, we need you to stay with us for awhile..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry for short chapter I'm just trying my best to get as many updates as I could in my other fanfics.**


End file.
